


something real

by darkarcher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkarcher/pseuds/darkarcher
Summary: Laurel pays Dinah a suprise visit*takes place after s7





	something real

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i havent actually written anything in a few months so im a little rusty
> 
> i might end up writing some more stuff for this ship?

Laurel stood outside Dinah's door, shivering from the cold winter night. Dinah knew Laurel was in town again, something about seeing her Earth-1 friends during the holiday season. But, the former DA had said nothing about visiting Dinah, so she'd assumed Laurel hadn't wanted to see her. Yet here she was, cheeks flushed from the chilly wind with snow clinging to her as she stood at Dinah's doorstep. 

"Are you gonna invite me in?" Laurel asked, "Or are you just gonna stand there gawking at me?"

"Yeah- yeah come in." Dinah stepped aside to let Laurel inside then closed the door.

"Cute place." 

Laurel glanced around the room, smiling to herself. Dinah bit her bottom lip. She felt strangely exposed with Laurel standing in the middle of her living room. Perhaps it was her lack of a weapon or her cry that made her nervous. Laurel had been the Black Siren after all. But as Laurel took off her snow covered coat and laid it on the couch, Dinah started to relax. Laurel had changed. She wasn't a murderer, not anymore. 

"Are you alright?" Laurel glanced over her shoulder as she pushed up the sleeves of her charcoal colored sweater, "I mean I know you weren't expecting company-"

"I'm good." Dinah was quick to answer, "I just thought I wasn't on your list of people to see is all."

"Well. You weren't, actually." She sighed, "But I wanted to see you. I just wasn't so sure you'd want to see me."

Dinah crossed her arms and shifted her weight. She studied Laurel, searching for any sign of the Black Siren in her eyes. At least that's what she told herself. She couldn't help how her gaze just seemed to gravitate to Laurel's lips. She didn't want to like Laurel, not like that. But she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be kissed by her. Of course that was a terrible thought and nearly impossible to reconcile with the fact that Laurel had been a murderer. The same one that killed her partner.

She hated to admit it, but Laurel had grown on her. Laurel had changed. Along with their feelings toward each other. They didn't hate each other, not anymore. Plus, Felicity had been right, all Laurel really needed was someone to be there for her. 

"You're always welcome here, Laurel." Dinah said. 

Laurel sighed as she sat down on the couch, giving Dinah an expectant look. Dinah reluctantly nodded and sat down beside her. Her thigh leaned against Laurel's. She could feel just how tense they both were. Perhaps it was the leftover hatred that had run so deep or perhaps it was the unspoken words they longed to speak. Dinah knew she'd been holding her tongue since Laurel became the district attorney. Now, after not seeing each other for months, Dinah feared she might slip up.

Dinah hated herself for the words that bubbled in her head whenever she thought of Laurel. It didn't even make sense. She couldn't like Laurel. Not like that. Certainly not after what she did to Vinny. Yet, most nights she'd found herself standing in the living room, praying for a knock at her door. Her prayers seemed to have payed off at least. Now she was sitting on the couch with her greatest fear.

But Laurel had changed. Looking back, the Black Siren was almost unrecognizable. Sure Laurel made mistakes, but she was trying and through her efforts, she had become someone else. Someone better. 

"How's Earth-2?" Dinah asked, slowly untensing her muscles.

"Almost as annoying as this Earth. Haven't bumped into you there yet." Laurel scoffed, "Which might actually be a good thing because you'd probably try to arrest me- assuming you're a cop on that Earth too."

"I'm proud of you. Really. You've done a lot of good."

"Well, I guess I couldn't have done it without some annoying police captain."

There was a long pause before Dinah spoke again, playfully bumping her shoulder into Laurel's, trying to hide her smile, "Well, you better hope I'm less annoying on Earth-2."

"Even then- she's not you."

It was only then that it occurred to Dinah that Laurel might share the same feelings towards her. Of course that was unlikely when you took Laurel's usual demeanor into consideration. Then again, the pair had never really been alone together under good circumstances. So in all reality it was possible that Laurel just hid her feelings. 

"I hope she's better than I could b-" She broke off when Laurel's hand moved to rest on her thigh. 

After a moment of forgetting how to breathe, Dinah began to realize that this touch was meant to be a comforting gesture. Laurel was looking at her. Dinah slowly met her gaze, trying desperately not to think about how close their faces were. 

"Dinah," Laurel's thumb stroked her thigh, "you are the best woman I know." Hesitantly, Laurel lifted her hand to push a strand of hair back behind Dinah's ear, "You're incredible."

Dinah held back a scoff. She certainly didn't feel incredible. Though, Laurel seemed so sincere. She looked down and took a breath to recompose herself, the past few moments had confirmed her theory that Laurel harbored feelings for her as well. She hadn't pushed Laurel away so really, her feelings were exposed now too. When she looked up again, Laurel was watching her with soft eyes. Dinah forced herself not to flinch as Laurel lightly traced the tip of her thumb over the long scar on Dinah's throat. 

"You're beautiful." Laurel softly added.

"Laurel," Dinah whispered, "Don't-"

"Don't what? Complicate things?"

Dinah moved her hands to Laurel's, clasping it tightly. She bit her bottom lip, "Don't make this real."

"Seriously? You seriously want me to sit here and pretend like I still hate you? Y'know, I really thought you'd be happy about this. But you rea-"

"Laurel, stop." 

"Fine." Laurel yanked her hand away from where Dinah was holding it and stood up from the couch, grabbing her coat, "Coming here was a mistake."

"Laurel!" Dinah stood up from the couch, chasing behind Laurel as she headed for the door, "Wait. Laurel, please."Her voice cracked on the last word as tears flooded her eyes, "Please."

There was a long sigh before Laurel spun around to face Dinah, still fuming. Though, Dinah had learned that the anger Laurel unleashed had only been to defend herself. She was so afraid of getting hurt that she'd decided to hurt others before they could hurt her. 

Though, Dinah had lost her words that she'd so carefully selected. So she opted for something a little more risky. Without warning or hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Laurel. It took a moment, but Laurel's arms snaked around her, holding her in a tight hug. Dinah hardly hesitated to bury her face in Laurel's neck and Laurel refused to pass up an opportunity to reach up and run her fingers through Dinah's hair.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you." Laurel mumbled. 

Dinah moved to rest her chin on Laurel's shoulder, "I'm not ready to let you go and it makes it easier to say goodbye if-… if this isn't real."

"But it is real. Isn't it?" 

"Yeah. This is real."


End file.
